ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Champion
Jayden Grayson '(born August 9, 1985) is an American Professional wrestler, better known by his ring hime '"The Kryptonite" Jace Champion. While not entirely known in the United States due to a lack of media coverage, Jace is a world-traveled competitor, becoming mainstays in both the UK Independent circuit, and a few independent promotions in Mexico and Canada, but has recently began the process of making a name in the States with a former run in the online Supreme Wrestling, as well as being in the premier class of Gleat Lakes wrestling, a new promotion associated with the NeWA. Background Mild-Mannered student and comic nerd Jayden Grayson was never anything special. He was a loser in High school, though an excellently athletic male. Well, he would've been, if it wasn't for his unorthodox lack of composer and balance. Jayden would fall over his own feet if he didn't look down when he walked. He was the laughing stock of his high school, and he lived with it everyday. One hot, July night, Jayden was wallowing in his own regret, realizing he wasn't invited to anything over the summer. He took his bike out for a ride, trying to clear his mind. All was calm, until tragedy struck. A large tanker, carrying nuclear chemicals, ran him off the road, crashing itself into a tree. The hull was cracked, though not enough to let out a massive amount of the waste inside, but enough to form a puddle around Jayden.Jayden was rushed to the hospital, as a hazmat crew took over the exposed area. He remained in a coma for weeks, until finally awaking. What was strange about this, he had no traces of disease or cancer, nearly impossible from the exposure. Jayden returned home. Over the years, he began to realize what truly happened. his DNA had morphed. All of a sudden, he was stronger, faster, and as agile and balanced as a gymnast. He took this as a gift, a sign to use his gifts for good. He used his knowledge of comic books to become a hero himself, naming himself Captain Kryptonite! Cap. would go on to "save the day" (as in getting cats out of trees and walking old ladies across the street.). Realizing his powers were of no use here, he searched for another pastime, and he found a battleground where good and evil would clash constantly, Professional wrestling. His heroic demeanor would last for a few months, but with his first title victory and his first taste of triumph in his life, his jealousy and hatred formed into arrogance, making him the one thing he set out to fight, a Villain! Realizing his name was ridiculous, Jayden recrowned himself as "The One True King of Wrestling", "The Kryptonite" Jace Champion. (Note: This have never actually been proven) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Champion's Circle (Inverted Facelock Cutter variations)'' **''Kryptonite Elbow (Rolling Elbow Variations)'' **''Hirosupiritto / Hero Spirit (Modified Nodawa Otoshi Chokeslam)'' *'Signature Moves' *''Corner High-Jump Moonsault'' *''"Up,Up, and Away" (Doi 555)'' *''"Bizarro Bomb" (Liger Bomb w/Pin)'' *''"Hero Lock Alpha" (Cravate STF)'' *''"SHAZAM!" (Ring-Facing Avalanche Samoan Drop while yelling the move name)'' *''Elbow Smash Variations'' *''"Too Sexy Senton" (Leaping Back senton, at times from the top rope)'' *''"Hero Lock Beta" (Cravate Crossface)'' *''Springboard Moonsault'' *''Running Dropkick w/ theatrics'' *''"Necktie Suplex" (Cravate Suplex)'' *''"Necktie Breaker" (Cravate Buster, can be done in a corner or running)'' *''"Necktie Twister" (Spinning Cravate Facebuster)'' *''"Necktie Noose" (Cravate-Style Ca$h Flow)'' *''"Super(Hero) Kick" (Yakuza Kick)'' *''"Heroplex" (Hammerlock suplex)'' *''"The Flash" (Hammerlock Inverted STO)'' *''"Necktie School Special" (Cravate Backback Stunner)'' *''"Necktie Noose Driver" (Cravate Neckbreaker Driver)'' *''"Green Lantern Driver" (Blue Thunder Driver)''